Stars and Pizza
by umbrashadow
Summary: Finals week can be hell on relationships, but Naruto hopes his peace offering will help clear the air with his boyfriend. Oneshot, fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto fandom or any of the characters therin, they're all Kishimotos ^_^**

**Summary: Finals week can be hell on relationships, but Naruto hopes his peace offering will help clear the air with his boyfriend. **

**Warnings: Fluffy, yaoi, mild cussing, etc.**

**A/N: Ok, so like, FOREVER ago I promised some little ficklets to some people. I then kinda went on writing haitus (as far as non-colab type stuff was concerned) and also a S/N/S haitus, in part i think cuz so many people I know dislike the whole S/N thing. Eh, but I've been writing more lately, and had this little plot bunny pop into my head. **

**So this thing is for Sangostar ^_^ She had asked for S/N with Pizza. Hope you enjoy, love!**

**...**

Naruto trudged up the stairs inside his dorm, headed for the roof. He was carrying a peace offering - a little smudged, a couple of pieces missing, probably none too hot anymore, but still. It was something. Better than nothing. It was this that he kept in his mind as he continued up to the roof, finally deciding to be the bigger man.

Someone had to break this stupid wall of silence between him and his boyfriend, anyways. Goodness knew that Sasuke probably wouldn't be doing it. The bastard was stubborn as fuck. Granted, finals week was hard on both of them, but still - was it Naruto's fault that his tests were all over in the early part of the week? Sasuke really shouldn't blame him for the fact that he wanted to celebrate. Sure as hell shouldn't hold it in and then explode before going up to the roof. So what if Kiba and he were being a little bit loud in the common room - that's what the common room was for, right?

And at least he'd had the decency to feel slightly guilty when Kiba cracked a few jokes at Sasuke's expense after the Uchiha had left. Everyone needed good laugh now and then though, and it was hard to argue with the fact that Sasuke might be happier after a few beers. Naruto had been, at least for a while. The idea of removing the stick from his boyfriend's ass might've been going a bit too far, but he was fairly sure no one would remember in the morning. Probably.

He'd even tried texting an apology once things settled down a bit, but Sasuke hadn't answered. Asshole. Sometimes it felt like he was always the one having to go and say he was sorry, nevermind that the bastard did plenty to make him mad sometimes too.

Grumbling, Naruto pushed open the door to the roof and looked around for the bastard in question. Sasuke was leaning against a wall in a pose more reminiscent of Shikamaru, looking up at the darkened sky. Tightening his jaw, the blond realized that the other wasn't even studying. What the hell was that all about? Blow up at him because he and his friends were interrupting valuable study time, and now that he had time to himself he wasn't even taking advantage of it?

Dark eyes flicked over to him, face expressionless. Naruto sighed and walked over, tossing the cardboard box in his hand down to the ground.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said gruffly, lowering his body to the ground on the other side of the box and crossing his legs.

Sasuke looked at him a moment, making a small noise of acknowledgement before flipping open the pizza box. Naruto flushed slightly at the state the pizza was in. Ham and pepperoni stuck to the cardboard lid. There was some strange sauce over in one corner. For a minute he was worried that Sasuke wouldn't appreciate his gesture, but then he saw the slim pale hand reach in and take one of the least damaged pieces.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Even if the other wasn't really talking to him, at least he was eating. Naruto debated a moment before reaching in and grabbing a slice of his own, hunching down and looking out at the horizon as he ate cold pizza. It was still good even if it was cold. Even if it was one of those pieces on the edge of the different toppings that had a weird combination of pepperoni and pineapple and black olives. Not something he'd order on a regular basis, but the sauce was just spicy enough and the crust was the perfect combination of salty, crunchy, and oily. It wasn't ramen, but he could make due for the moment.

The sound of rocks under shifting legs caught his attention and he looked up to see Sasuke reaching over to move the box over to the side. Naruto frowned that the food was now far away and licked his lips. The sight of those pale fingers making a motion that might be interpreted as an invitation changed his attitude, however. He scooted closer, nudging his leg against the other man.

"Thanks for the pizza," Sasuke said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. The other was looking up at the sky again. It would've been annoying if not for the back of the hand brushing against his knee. He took the hint and slipped his hand into the others. "Yeah well," he said, brushing his thumb over night-cooled skin, "sorry for disturbing your studying earlier."

He felt Sasuke half shrug and then move suddenly. He looked over and caught how intently Sasuke was looking up.

"What?" he said, following the other's gaze. He frowned, not seeing anything but stars.

Sasuke lifted up their linked hands, pointing. "There," he said.

Naruto shifted closer, finally picking out a faint streak against the sky. It took him a minute, but he finally recognized it. "Comet?" he asked.

He heard Sasuke shift, probably nodding. "Yeah," the other said, voice calm. "Giacobini-Zinner."

"Whoa."

The other's obsession with stars and planets was something he could appreciate, even if he couldn't really wrap his mind around all the math necessary to be an astronomer. That math seemed to drive even Sasuke nuts sometimes. Personally, he preferred to just look up sometimes and enjoy the stars, especially when Sasuke made him drive out into the country so that he could do measurements or something without all the city lights in the way.

Something tugged at the back of Naruto's memory, and he frowned. "Didn't we - hey, that's not the one from -"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, voice softer now. "Junior year, when we were over at your uncles that one time camping out."

"Hey, I remember that trip," Naruto said, smirking.

A snort came from the Uchiha's mouth. "Yeah, me too, dobe," he said. "Remind me to never let you near livestock again."

"Hey!" the blond said. "The cow liked it, you know it."

"Yeah, well my dry cleaning bill didn't."

"Bastard. You are the only person I know who would bring along clothes that have to be dry cleaned when going to a farm."

"I personally recall being promised a high-class retreat in the mountains?"

"Yeah well," Naruto said, leaning against the other man. "You got first class service, didn't you?" He looked over and grinned wickedly, not put off at all by the fact that Sasuke chose to roll his eyes in response.

"Hn," the raven said finally, turning his head to look into Naruto's eyes. "I suppose."

They relaxed together for a few minutes, looking at the comet and enjoying the silence. It was funny to Naruto how no one else could make him calm down like Sasuke. It was nice.

"I was going to show you earlier," Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

Naruto heard all the things unspoken in the other man's words, and suddenly his boyfriend's earlier irritation made a bit more sense. He even felt somewhat sheepish about his behavior. Leaning his head against the other's shoulder, he nibbled on his bottom lip, wondering how the night would've gone if they hadn't had the fight.

Couldn't change the past, though. Tightening his hand in Sasuke's, he was glad that he knew that no matter what silly fights they got into, they still had a future.

"Maybe," he said, "after finals are over we can drive out to the country and get a better look. It'll stick around for a few days, right?" He was pretty sure comets lasted more than one night.

"Hn," was all that was said in reply, though the blond felt the other's head lean against his as Sasuke's body imperceptibly relaxed.

"Yeah."

It was good, being together. Always good. Naruto made up his mind to remember this night - the smell of cold pizza and Sasuke's body wash, the way the wind brushed just this side of cool against his skin, the warmth of the other pressed against him, the beauty of the stars above them that they both enjoyed in their own ways. He'd add it to the storehouse of memories he had with man who was most important in his life. Memories were important.

Smiling at the thought he yawned and snuggled closer, hearing Sasuke murmur something about dobes and the effects of alcohol. There was no bite in the comment though.

"Yeah," he answered, "well you need to get some sleep too, even if you are a night-owl astronomer."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, not moving from his spot. "Soon."

Soon sounded good. Then again, everything sounded good right now, especially when Sasuke shifted positions so that Naruto was leaning against his chest with the other man's arms wrapped around him. He slid a leg over the others to get comfortable and sighed, fingers curling into the softness of the Uchiha's sweater.

It didn't take too much longer before he slept, warm and happy and dreaming of comets chasing each other across the sky.


End file.
